


Naming

by DaFishi



Series: Past Pains [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honoring a Dead Person, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurts So Good, Izumi is dead, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka finds a way to fix Zuko’s broken heart.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Past Pains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063379
Kudos: 30





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emby81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby81/gifts).



> SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE

Zuko had learnt a lot from that night.

He knew he acted differently, even after 3 months.

Every time he saw a kid, all he could see was Izumi’s face.

Zuko couldn’t even look at the scars on his wrists without hearing her voice.

It was agonizing.

Constantly feeling pinpricks of agony for the girl he couldn’t save.

He knew it was killing Sokka to see him like this.

He decides he needs to be better.

That night when he comes home, he opens the door and announces, “I want a kid.”

Now, he expected a lot of reaction.

He wasn’t ready, it would take time, there was a lot of thinking to go into it.

“We’re on the waiting list for the next baby girl due in two weeks,” Sokka replies smoothly, eyes never leaving his book.

Zuko supposed he should be mad.

He should be fuming Sokka made this decision without him

But Sokka knows him well.

Too well.

It would be unnerving if they hadn’t grown up side by side.

“What’s her name?” Zuko asks.

Sokka looks Zuko dead in the eye.

“Izumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
